The Internet provides access to a wide variety of content. For instance, images, audio, video, and web pages for many different topics are accessible through the Internet. The accessible content provides an opportunity to present advertisements to users. Advertisements can be placed within content, such as a web page, image or video, or the content can trigger the display of one or more advertisements, such as presenting an advertisement in an advertisement slot within the content and/or in an advertisement slot of a pop-up window or other overlay.
The flow of Internet traffic is an important metric for website owners, advertisers, and other interested parties. For example, traffic data may include information as to how a user arrives at a website (e.g., by starting their web browsing at the website, by following a hyperlink from another website, etc.), how a user navigates within the website (e.g., by traversing from a product information page to a shopping cart page and later to a purchase page), and where users go after visiting the website (e.g., by clicking on advertisements, by navigating to other websites, etc.). Interested parties can use traffic information to make changes to the website, tailor an advertising campaign a certain way, and perform other functions.
The amount of traffic information available regarding even a basic Internet transaction can be cumbersome for interested parties. Users may visit numerous, different uniform resource locators (URLs), to complete substantially the same types of transactions. For example, an advertiser may wish to know more about the number of users that actually add a product to an online shopping cart. However, a unique URL may be generated each time a user adds a product to a shopping cart. In addition, various parties may be interested in how users arrive at certain webpages. For example, one user may perform an Internet search for a specific product, while another user may follow an advertisement link, to arrive at the same product description page. Therefore, the number of traffic paths that users may follow may also be large. For these and other reasons, generating visualizations of the flow of Internet traffic is challenging and difficult.